With regard to a conventional group management system, there has been realized a measurement information processing method capable of automatically and correctly processing data transmitted from a measuring device in a group management system of semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this measurement information processing method, a measuring device communication unit of a group managing unit of the group management system receives various kinds of measurement information transmitted from the measuring device. This measurement information processing method includes the steps of registering formulas for processing the measurement information in advance; upon receiving the measurement information, storing therein the received measurement information in a measurement information receiving buffer; selecting, among the registered formulas, one formula suitable for processing the measurement information and having at least one same recipe name as a recipe name of the measurement information and storing therein the selected formula in a formula storing buffer; applying the measurement information to the selected formula and performing a calculation; and storing therein a calculation result in a processed data storing buffer.
Further, the conventional group management system of semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses has a function of displaying time sequential information (hereinafter, referred to as a chart) measured by the semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses. On the chart, information of a plurality of semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses managed by the group management system is displayed. Furthermore, the conventional group management system has a function called FDC (Fault Detection and Classification) for performing an abnormality detection and an abnormality classification by using the chart.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H11-354395 (for example, Page 1 and FIG. 1)